


Wedding Dress

by Miss_Nightmare



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Wedding Dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Nightmare/pseuds/Miss_Nightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i>Oli Sykes has a thing for boys in wedding dresses.</i></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <i><a href="http://media.tumblr.com/3e9970d09f87121240b15f7679c4ae38/tumblr_mld55jkvWS1rg3s28o1_500.gif">x</a> / <a href="http://31.media.tumblr.com/742c58d787052e59baae0874e502989b/tumblr_ms6gggdKiN1spd5fao1_500.gif">o</a></i><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Dress

Oli Sykes has a thing for boys in wedding dresses. More specifically, Kellin in his wedding dress. A white dress just doesn't do the whole thing for him, because they've tried that - lots of times. It's not like Oli doesn't enjoy it when they do (oh, he enjoys it a whole lot), it's just that those dresses were never _the_ dress. The one that Kellin wore when he walked down the aisle to marry him and promised to be his in, forever and ever until death do them part.

The dress is a long ball gown type thing with a sweetheart neckline and lots of lace and frills along the edges. It had cost well over what Oli had planned on spending on just the dress for the wedding, but Kellin had convinced him quite easily when he had walked out of the dressing room wearing it.

So, it definitely came as no surprise when on their beloved wedding day, Oli had begged and pleaded Kellin to have sex while he wore it.

He had no such luck.

Kellin had said that there was "no way in hell he was going to let him tear his wedding dress" - and especially on the day of their actual wedding.

Oli had settled for the white frilly lingerie that Kellin had bought.

Fast forward three hundred sixty-four days later, and Oli and Kellin are on vacation together in Paris for their wedding anniversary. The trip had come as a complete surprise to Kellin, whom after being told that they were vacationing in France for their anniversary, gave Oli one of the biggest hugs he had ever received. (He had also given him an incredible blow job, but that's another story.)

Already during the vacation they had kissed underneath the Eiffel Tower (and had a kind passerby take a picture for them), toured the Musée du Louvre (which had taken hours and practically _killed_ Oli's legs, but Kellin had enjoyed it a lot), walked all throughout the Luxembourg Gardens, and eaten at several expensive (and amazingly good) restaurants.

At the end of their third day there (and their last), Oli is exhausted to say the very least. He is lying half awake, in that peaceful state between reality and sleep, when Kellin calls out to him from the bathroom.

"Oli!" he shouts, drawing out the 'i' and making it sound ten times more annoying than it already was. All Oli wants is some sleep for God's sake.

"What is it, Love?" he asks, neither moving an inch nor opening his eyes.

"I need help - I can't get this damn thing zipped up!"

He opens his eyes and tries to figure out what in the hell Kellin could possibly be talking about. Wasn't he changing for bed? What can he possibly be needing to 'zip up'? A bag, maybe? Yes, that's probably it. He closes his eyes again.

"I'll help you zip it up in the morning," he mumbles, turning over onto his side. Damn, the bed is comfortable. What is it made out of? Clouds?

"It can't wait until morning!"

Oli sighs heavily.

"Yes, it can."

"No, it can't! Come on, Oli, please? It won't take but just a second."

Oli knows that he isn't going to win the argument, so he gets up and stomps (actually quite angrily) into the bathroom.

"I really think that sometimes," Oli starts saying, but he mumbles the last bit of it because he walks in to see Kellin wearing a long, white dress.

_The dress._

Kellin's back is turned and he's attempting to get the zipper up, but he's having a hell of a time contorting his arms in order to do so.

Oli stands in the doorway in shock.

"What - why - why are you putting your wedding dress on?"

"Would you shut up and just help me zip it up? You're ruining the moment," he says, clearly very frustrated with himself because he can't do it alone. Oli gets the hint and instantly rushes over to help him tug it up the rest of the way.

Oli wraps his arms around Kellin's waist and pulls his small body towards his own.

"Fuck," Oli says, sliding his right hand down lower and lower, until he's ghosting it over Kellin's crotch.

"Not yet," he says, wiggling out of Oli's grasp. "Now, go back into the bedroom and lay on the bed like you haven't seen me yet."

He does as Kellin wants him to do without complaint and lays back on top of the bed - this time wide awake.

It is a couple of long, agonizing moments before he finally walks out, but once he does, Oli's heart still starts to race like it does every time he sees him in it.

"You can tear it now," Kellin purrs as he walks towards the bed. His steps are extremely careful and slow and he doesn't even make it all the way across the room before Oli has gotten to him. He presses Kellin's back against the hotel wall and crashes their lips together in a fiery, passionate kiss. Kellin moans quietly as he does it too, and he starts to buck his hips into Oli's and Oli can tell that he's hard as fuck already.

They both are.

"Oh fuck, Baby, you're always so pretty in this," Oli says, gliding his hands along the white silk that separates him from Kellin's skin.

"Then fuck me in it," he says, earning a smile and a lip bite. Oli's breathing speeds up as Kellin sinks down to his knees, and starts to yank down his boxers. Oli gets a dizzy feeling in his head and it's becoming hard to stand up because his knees are getting so weak.

Kellin's tongue flicks over the slit of his cock and built up pre-cum spills out into his mouth, which Kellin makes sure he gets every bit of. Oli is starting to feel fucking intoxicated watching him do it. He loves the way Kellin always does this, the way he arches his back when he sucks, the way his hands go onto Oli's thighs and lightly ghost along them because it _gets him going_ , the way he moans around him when he can tell Oli's starting to see stars. He takes the head of his cock into his pretty, wet mouth and bobs his head a bit, swirling his tongue around it before popping off again and looking up at Oli with those big, pretty eyes and giving him that needy look that he does so fucking well.

"Am I doing it right?" he asks, putting his hands on top of the heap of white in his lap.

"Yes, Baby, you are," Oli says, reaching out and putting his hands on the back of his head and guiding his mouth back onto his throbbing erection. He takes in more of his length this time, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing enough to make himself gag. Oli pulls him off and forces him to look up by yanking his hair back. His lips are bright red and wet and Oli decides right then that it's time for the teasing to end - he just wants to sink his cock into him already.

He leans over to lift him off the floor and carries him (bridal style, of course) to the bed. This is when he notices that he even has on the white platform pumps that he wore on the day of the wedding.

He fucking loves him.

He lays Kellin down and hikes the dress up above his waist, exposing the white silky panties underneath that are tight because his cock is _so fucking hard_. Oli pulls them off and throws them somewhere across the room and wastes no time before wrapping a hand around Kellin's length. He stokes it slowly and teasingly and he's getting even more turned on just watching Kellin's body dressed in the gown react to his touch.

It isn't long before Kellin is moaning dirty words and clutching for the sheets underneath him because Oli knows just what to do to make him unravel. He gasps as Oli moves his hand faster and it's soaked in pre-cum and it's so slick and _god damn, he is beautiful like this_.

"Oli, please," he begs, "please fuck me now. Jesus - please."

He yanks Kellin's body closer to the edge of the bed and lines himself up. He intends on going slow, but Kellin is obviously not wanting to because he pushes himself further off the bed and looks up at him with a pleading look.

"Now, Oli, please."

He sinks himself into him and it feels so fucking good to finally be inside. No matter how many times they seem to have sex, it always manages to feel like the very first time to Oli. He reaches for the dress and pulls it down so that it's covering where his cock is sliding in and he closes his eyes and bites his lip because it feels _oh so fucking good_.

"That's it, take it, Baby. Take my fucking cock," he growls, pounding in relentlessly. Kellin wraps his legs around Oli's waist and he can feel the heels, cold and rough against his back. The dress is a fucking wreck in between them and Oli is just going at it. He leans his forehead against Kellin's and they start kissing - messy and rough - while they keep fucking. Oli changes the angle that he thrusts in, and he hits a spot that makes Kellin gasp and shove his hand underneath the dress to grab his own aching cock.

"Oli, oh, Jesus Christ, fuck me. Fuck me harder, oh fuck, Oli!" he cries out, moving his arm faster. Oli shoves in harder and goes as deep as he can and Kellin falls apart underneath him, screaming so loud while he cums and Oli knows other people in the hotel can hear him.

He pulls out and starts pleasuring himself above him.

"Fuck yeah, Baby. Fucking cum for me. Make yourself feel good, fucking use me, Baby..." Kellin purrs. His filthy words cause Oli to shoot white ribbons all over the dress and to moan his name several times as he does. He leans over and whispers, "You're mine," in Kellin's ear after he catches his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> This took FOREVER. Oh my gosh. I spent so many hours on this and now I need a break from writing for a minute okay.  
> (It's my first completed fic of 2015 so three cheers for that btw lol)


End file.
